Jill's UnFiled Report
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: Jill and Chris become trapped in the medicine storage room at the mansion, what could possibly happen? Lemon, ONE SHOT


Okay so I'm on vacation at the lake and have nothing to do, so now I lay here in bed and found it too hot to sit and play Resident Evil Archives.. So I decided to type up a old idea I had. Here's to all you Chris and Jill fans. This story is based off of um… one of the Chronicle series.. Umbrella or the dark side I'm not sure cause I've never played them myself, just watched. Also this is something I just did in my spare time about 4 AM-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its Characters, this is a fan based parody, all things Resident Evil game based are owned by Capcom, please support the official release :P

XXXX Jill and Chris XXXX

Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Barry rushed down the first floor hallway, making there way through the dining room. Gun fire rang loudly through the mansion halls as they fended off a large group of them. "Where are they all coming from!" screamed Rebecca as they entered the main hallway. Chris and Barry barricaded the door, pressing their bodies against it as Jill looked around "Wesker!" she called out Barry fired off a couple more rounds at some men staggering down the staircase "Theres not time to look for him! Quick! Lets split up, maybe we can lessen their numbers!" he called out as he led Rebecca through the mansion main hall, making his way to the gallery.

Chris and Jill rushed up the grand staircase past the dead. "Hurry up Jill their coming!" he called out firing over the railing at the infected that were making their way out of the dining room. Jill called out "Chris! Look out!" she cried as a corspe quickly rose to its feet, a breath of icey cold air exhaling from its mouth as its skin was red, claws adjourning its hands. Chris managed to kick the man in the leg, sweeping his feet from under him as he shot him in the head "Didn't we already kill this guy?" he asked as he took Jills hand, rushing down the hall to the double doors.

The violent moans of the infected rang out behind them, a seemingly endless supply of staggering corspes making their way across the dining room balcony as Chris and Jill rushed through a door. "Theres just no end to these guys!" Jill shouted as she fired off a few rounds behind them.

Jill and Chris fumbled down the hallway firing at a horde of zombies coming down the hall "There's too many!" cried out Jill as she emptied the last of her clip into one of the oncoming infected. Chris growled as he kicked one of them in the head while it tried grabbing his ankle "I hate to say it but we're sunk!" he shouted as he looked around they turned and ran down the hall, making their way towards a door just as it burst open, a loud moan from a group of infected was on the other side. "Damnit!" chris exclaimed as they rushed around a railway and down the steps throwing a grenade over the railing "Duck into that room!" Jill shouted as she rushed over to the drug room. Chris reached for her "Jill NO!" he shouted but found the infected were already making their way down the halls and stairs. "Shit!" he growled before rushing over to the drug storage room and locking the door.

It only took a matter of seconds for the pounding to start on the door. "Quick… help me push this desk.." he said as they barricaded the door. In truth they were only prolonging the inevitable. Jill sighed as she sat on the bed. "This is a night mare.." she said as she stared at the floor. Chris turned his attention from the pounding on the door and the blood thirsty moans to look at his scared partner, for the first time in all their time together, Jill looked not quite scared but nervous. He didn't want to see her like this, not even if they were about to die.

Chris sat beside her "Jill, even if this is our last stand… We can do it together.." he said not quite knowing how to comfort someone who knows their going to die. Jill shook her head as she drew her knees close to her hugging them. "It wasn't supposed to end like this.." she said quietly, her solid gaze staring down at the floor. "I had so many things I haven't done yet…" she said quietly.

Chris put an arm around her smiling he figured if they just talked they would feel better. "Like what..?" he asked. Jill smiled alittle "I wanted to get married… I always wanted a dog… I wanted to meet your sister.. Drive a really fast car.." she started but Chris started laughing "Drive a fast car?" he asked teasing her "Sounds like a bucket list to me." He said with a grin. She tried not to laugh as she punched him in the arm "Its not funny!" she said as she looked at him laugh. Chris had a great smile, he was so brave even in times of peril, even now as she was giving up he was trying to cheer her up.

She admired him, she always wanted to tell him this but she never thought he would accept her as anything more then a friend. She glanced up at the pounding door, the violence of those things was astounding, their only goal seemed to be to ingest them. Jill couldn't let it end yet, if anything there was once last thing she wanted to do before she died.

Chris finished loading his gun, "So, I guess despite this… Theres only one way out of this..Give or take.. But do you want to go first or should.." Chris was cut off as Jill's lips met with his in a deep loving kiss, Chris had never thought of Jill as a relationship type, she always seemed so focused on her training. Jills arms found their way around Chris's waist as she kissed him, something about Jill locking lips with him made Chris want this, his arms wrapped firmly around her as he layed back, returning the kiss as he rubbed her neck.

Jill broke the kiss as she panted lightly, she looked at him. "Chris…I..I don't know how much time we have left but.. I want you…I love you and I just never knew how to tell you… I should have though..I really should have… And now its too late.." she said while panting, as she talked she had worked her way out of her boots and pants, a slim pair of white panties hugged firmly to her hips as she began working on her shirt. Her Beret now tossed aside and her hair draped around her shoulders and down her back now.

Chris stared at her in astonishment, Jill Valentine, the iron will powered member of STARS Alpha team, and his best friend.. Was asking him to…. He shook his head in disbelief, Jill had always been one to keep her wits about her and now she was so stoked with fear, so ready to die that she was giving herself to him.

Jill let the last of her clothing drop to the ground as she looked at him, the pounding on the door was as fierce as ever, a loud cracking split was heard as the door began its inevitable breaking, they didn't have much time left.

"Jill..I…I don't know if I can…" he said quietly, Jill looked at him as she kissed him softly "Please…I haven't lost my mind Chris.. This is what I want.. it's the one regret I don't want left undone. I love you and having never told you we had no time to spend together…Please do this for me..And keep that gun ready.." she said as she helped him undress.

Chris didn't know how to react to this but simply let her remove his vest and shirt. The door let out another loud crack as she looked up. "What a way to die.." she mumbled "Having sex as we wait.." she said as she undid his pants, she was surprised to see he was already getting hard, smiling at him she crawled across the bedding helping him to lay back as she kneeled over him, His eyes wandering over her body, her luscious mounds were so full and plump, and her curved meeting his every desire, she was slightly shaven in the lower regions, mostly just groomed up but it was still to his expectation, even for Jill.

Jill kissed him once more as his hand slid along her back moving along her curved where it came to rest on her bottom, her skin was rather smooth, it kind of made him wonder how she kept herself in both such physical and personal shape. Her tongue trailed along his lower lip asking for his permission to enter, smiling Chris parted his lips for her, her tongue snaking in slowly as she began a gentle game of tongue tag. Chris's hand rubbed her bottom for only a moment as it made its way down caressing her thigh for a moment before reaching further, his fingertips brushing against her moistening folds.

Jill trembled in pleasure as his fingers graced her womanhood. She blushed as she got a idea of what was to come. The violent blood thirsty moans of the undead could be heard outside the breaking door as his fingers rubbed along her labia's lips. Jill inhaling a gasp of pleasure as she felt herself getting wetter with every touch. "Still got the gun..?" she whispered quietly Chris nodded slowly as he played with felt odd discussing their suicide in the middle of such foreplay. His member had reached its maximum length as she looked down at him smiling "Ready..?" she asked as she lowered herself onto him without awaiting an answer. Chris's grip on his handgun tightened as his member made its way into her wet folds. Chris wasn't a virgin, he had dated several women during his time in Raccoon city but Jill… He didn't know if it was because she was so tight or because he felt so close to her. But he was already enjoying this, the feeling of her warm wet juices over his member as it slid into her just seemed like it was meant to be there.

Jill gasped as she felt him separate her inner thighs with his shaft, she was a virgin but during her line of duty and training her hymen had been broken on accident one day. (Yes that can happen… Don't start with me..) Jill kissed him once more as she heard a smash on the door, one of the infected had broken their arm through. The scratching at the desk as it reached for them was almost unnerving, it showed just how little time they had left.

Jill looked down at Chris sympathetically as she reached for one of her breasts, resting her hand on it as her free hand came to rest on his abdomen, she began pushing off the bed using her knees, her hips rising and dropping on his member as she rode him slowly. Jill closed her eyes as she panted softly, she could feel every inch of him inside her as she rocked and rotated her hips.

Chris grunted a little as he held onto her hip with his free hand, she watched her bounce and squirm on his shaft, her full and beautiful mounds bouncing slightly with each ride she made. He glanced over to the door as 2 more arms smashed through the doorway. Jill tucked her hand beneath his chin returning his gaze to him. "Don't worry…" she whispered as she leaned forward bringing her tummy to rest against him, her mounds pressing to his chest as she kissed his shoulder once. "Just relax.." she said before lifting her hips slightly with her knee's using her left arm to prop herself up as she brought her right hand to rest on her bottom, she looked back as she motioned her body forward and back, a soft moan escaping her lips as his member slid in and out of her dripping entrance with each motion. Chris wrapped his arms around her as he brought her down, rolling to pin her firmly to the bed, he looked down into her eyes as the door cracked loudly again. Chris ran his hand down her body, she was beaded with sweat. Chris smiled as he began to pump himself into her moderately, getting faster and deeper as he thrusted. Jill gasped as she gripped the bedding, spreading her legs so that one hung lazily off the bed, foot resting on the floor as she drew the left one was drawn up slightly. A loud moan escaping her as his thrusts became faster and harder.

Chris panted as he pounded himself into her, he cocked the gun as he heard the door crack loudly again, a fraction of it breaking away. His thrusts became harder, deeper and faster as he held himself back from shooting off, he wanted Jill to enjoy this as much as possible before he did it. He knew he would have to save her. Jill cried out in pleasure as she curled one leg around his waist screaming out in pleasure as her eyes rolled back. Chris pounded into her as fast and hard as he could, he couldn't hold himself any longer as he shot off into her, slamming in between her legs as he groaned, Jill cried out once more, her folds tightening around his throbbing member as he shot off his load within her. She collapsed beneath him.

The door had it, it smashed away as the infected began crawling through, over the desk. Chris kissed her softly "Jill… I love you.." he whispered as he raised the gun to her. Jill closed her eyes as she whispered "I love you too Chris.." she replied. A gun shot rang out, Jill panted quietly, she had felt nothing, was she really dead? Opening her eyes slowly she could see Chris sitting up, the corpse of the infected laying on the floor as several more gunshots went off.

Barry made his way into the room and blinked as he looked at the scene before him, Jill laying naked beneath Chris who still had his pants on, unbuttoned and unzipped. Barry laughed "You guys sure know how to die." he said. Rebecca crawled over the desk and looked at them. "Oh god…" she groaned before turning around, a huge blush on her face. Jill smiled as she kissed Chris's cheek overjoyed.

Chris looked down at Jill's form, deep in thought. 'As the night goes on… I just keep thinking to myself… Is it all worth fighting for..?' he wondered, his eyes looked at Jill's mounds as she got dressed his cheek.

'Hell yea it is..!' he thought with a grin.

THE END... Or is it..?


End file.
